


Letnia noc

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean i Marco spędzają razem swoje pierwsze, intymne chwile. W zaciszu pokoju, w zupełnych ciemnościach, powoli poznają nawzajem swoje nagie ciała i reakcje na pieszczoty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letnia noc

    To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział go zupełnie nago.  
    Nawet, jeśli tylko przez sekundę.  
    Marco wskoczył do łóżka i natychmiast zakrył się kołdrą po samą szyję, czerwony na twarzy. Jean, stojąc nieopodal w samej bieliźnie, wpatrywał się w niego niepewnie.   
-    Ehm...cóż...- mruknął, drapiąc się po głowie i zbliżając się do łóżka.  
-    Światło – szepnął Marco.  
-    Co?- Jean stanął, nachylony nad łóżkiem, z rogiem uniesionej kołdry w dłoni.  
-    Świeczka...zdmuchnij płomień.  
-    Nawet z tą świeczką i tak ledwie cię widzę...  
-    Po prostu zdmuchnij!  
-    Ok, ok – rzekł uspokajająco, po czym podszedł do stolika i zdmuchnął płomień świecy. W pomieszczenia zapadł mrok. – Nic nie widzę – westchnął Jean.  
-    I dobrze...  
-    Nie wiem, jak mam dotrzeć do łóżka w takich ciemnościach! Pozwól mi chociaż otworzyć okno.  
-    Uhm...dobrze...  
Jean przygryzł wargę, ciesząc się chwilą, kiedy Marco nie mógł widzieć jego uśmiechu. Na   
pewno by się zdenerwował.  
Przesunął się ostrożnie w bok, uniesionymi dłońmi szukając w powietrzu ściany, a potem   
okna. Otworzył je, a do środka wpadł ciepły, letni wiaterek i odrobina księżycowego światła. Wystarczyło ono, by Jean trafił do łóżka, i by widział choćby delikatny zarys ciała Marco.  
W końcu mógł położyć się obok niego. Chłopak leżał dość sztywno na boku, oddychając   
głęboko przez nos. Jean przełknął nerwowo ślinę, układając się wygodnie twarzą do niego. W ciemności nie mógł wiele zobaczyć, ale jeśli było się odpowiednio blisko, dało się dostrzec nawet urocze piegi Marco.   
Jean przysunął się bliżej i delikatnie objął chłopaka w pasie. Poczuł, że jego ciało drży   
nieznacznie.  
-    Jeśli nie chcesz tego robić...- szepnął cicho.- Nie musimy się spieszyć...  
-    W porządku – mruknął Marco.- Po prostu...to mój pierwszy raz...troszkę się denerwuję.  
-    To nie jest tylko twój pierwszy raz – powiedział z uśmiechem Jean.  
-    Myślałem, że ty i Mikasa...  
-    Hmm? Oh...- Jean spłonął rumieńcem i zaśmiał się cicho i nerwowo.- D-dałem jej kosza...  
-    Jasne – Marco zachichotał.- W sumie...lepiej dla mnie.  
Było słychać jego głośne przełknięcie. Jean przygryzł lekko wargę i pochylił odrobinę   
głowę. Teraz ich czoła stykały się ze sobą. Ciepła, drżąca dłoń Marco dotknęła piersi Jeana.  
-    Serce...bije ci bardzo szybko – wyszeptał chłopak.- Ty też się denerwujesz?  
-    Uhm...tak t-rochę, uh!- Jean ugryzł się niechcący w język. Zaklął w myślach za swoją niezdarność.  
Leżeli w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę. Marco czuł się trochę dziwnie, ponieważ tylko on z ich   
dwójki był zupełnie rozebrany.   
Jean odsunął się lekko, by móc ucałować czoło swojego ukochanego. Marco, czując to,   
zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się.  
-    Jeszcze raz – poprosił.  
Jean ponownie złożył pocałunek na jego czole.  
Marco westchnął cicho, na moment kryjąc płonącą twarz w poduszce. Po chwili odwrócił   
głowę i położył dłoń na policzku Jeana. Chłopak, rozumiejąc ten subtelny sygnał, uniósł się lekko i dotknął wargami rozgrzanych ust Marco.  
To był bardzo delikatny i pieszczotliwy pocałunek, podobny do muśnięcia motylich   
skrzydeł, pełen słodyczy i szczerych uczuć. Marco rozchylił ostrożnie wargi, by mogli go pogłębić. To była dość wstydliwa chwila dla nich obu, ponieważ rzadko mieli sposobność, by okazać sobie miłość.  
Jean przesunął powoli dłonią wzdłuż boku Marco, ten z kolei zarzucił ręce za jego szyję i   
objął go. Wokół nich panowała cisza, przerywana tylko oddechem i odgłosami pocałunku.  
-    Auć!- syknął Marco, kiedy Jean skubnął zębami jego język.  
-    P-przepraszam!- jęknął Jean, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.- Naprawdę, nie chciałem!  
-    W porządku.- Marco uśmiechnął się i znów go pocałował, tym razem nieco śmielej wsuwając język w jego usta.  
Jean westchnął delikatnie, czując rosnące podniecenie. Całowanie Marco było   
zdecydowanie najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu. Mógłby go trzymać w swoich objęciach cały czas i całować tak nieprzerwanie, do końca życia.  
Nabierając nieco odwagi, zaczął delikatnie pieścić dłońmi jego sutki. Były już bardzo   
nabrzmiałe i, chcąc nie chcąc, Jean czuł się trochę bardziej dowartościowany. Cieszył się, że Marco reaguje na jego pieszczoty.  
Korciło go, by zjechać dłonią w dół i sprawdzić również tamtejsze rejony jego ciała, ale   
musiał się powstrzymać. Nie chciał, by Marco myślał o nim jak o jakimś napalonym zboczeńcu.   
Powoli, jakby z namysłem, przesuwał pacami po jego sutku, pieszcząc go i drażniąc   
jednocześnie. Marco zaczął szybciej oddychać i wiercić się nerwowo, jednak nie protestował.   
Jean oderwał się od jego ust i ucałował jego podbródek, przesuwając pocałunki coraz   
niżej, najpierw w dół, po szyi, później po ramieniu, obojczyku, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na dłużej przy jego piersi, która unosiła się i opadała dość szybko.  
Ujął ustami różowy sutek i wysunął język, by koniuszkiem połaskotać jego czubek. Usłyszał cichy jęk Marco. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, jak, zarumieniony, przygryza palec, by nie krzyknąć.  
-    Jeśli ci się nie podoba...- zaczął Jean.  
-    Nie...jest...w porządku...jest dobrze – wysapał cicho Marco.  
Jean przygryzł wargę, po czym, podrzucając do góry kołdrę, zsunął z siebie bieliznę, a   
następnie stanął na czworaka nad Marco, opierając się łokciami o materac po obu jego bokach. Kiedy pochylił się niżej, jego członek zetknął się z członkiem Marco. Obaj chłopcy zarumienili się po same uszy, choć żaden z nich nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
Jean powrócił do przerwanej czynności, jednak teraz przeniósł się do drugiego sutka i   
zaczął go delikatnie ssać. Czuł, że znalazł kolejną przyjemną rzecz w swoim życiu, a do tego miał wrażenie, że tej nocy znajdzie ich jeszcze kilka.  
    Zaczerpnął powietrza, którego zaczynało mu już brakować i postanowił posunąć się nieco dalej. Począł całować środek klatki piersiowej Marco, zniżając się coraz bardziej, nie zwracając uwagi na kołdrę, która zsuwała się wraz z nim, odkrywając ciało Marco.  
-    J-Jean – jęknął chłopak.- Kołdra...!  
-    Zignoruj to – wymruczał w odpowiedzi Jean, pochłonięty swoim zajęciem.- I tak jest ciemno.  
-    Będzie mi zimno...  
-    A ja się uduszę, jeśli ciągle pod nią będę.  
    Marco nie mógł znaleźć żadnego argumentu przeciwko temu. Faktycznie, nie pomyślał, że temperatura pod kołdrą jest znacznie wyższa niż poza nią. Cóż, chyba mógł sobie wybaczyć swój brak myślenia w takiej sytuacji...  
    Jean tymczasem doszedł już do jego podbrzusza. Lada moment jego głowa miała się znaleźć dokładnie między nogami Marco, i ta myśl bardzo mu się spodobała.  
-    Jean, nie...- jęknął Marco.- Nie tam! Starczy już...!  
-    Jesteś pewien?- wyszeptał Jean, przechodząc ustami do wewnętrznych stron jego ud.  
-    Uh...to zawstydzające...  
-    Chcesz się zamienić?  
-    Nie!  
    Wykrzyknął to tak nagle, że Jean aż się zatrzymał, zaskoczony i spojrzał na ciemną plamę przed sobą, która, jak sądził, była głową Marco.  
-    Znaczy...nie miałem na myśli, że nie chcę!- powiedział szybko Marco.- Tylko...to chyba jeszcze bardziej...zawstydzające...  
-    Ja nie narzekam – mruknął Jean.  
-    Nie chcę, żebyś się zmuszał...  
-    Nie zmuszam się – zdziwił się Jean.- Właściwie to...nawet mi się trochę...no wiesz...p-podoba...  
-    A-ale...- Marco chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak czerwony na twarzy.- Ja chyba...zaraz...to znaczy...  
-    To nic – powiedział spokojnie Jean.- Mamy całą noc. Jeszcze nie raz to poczujesz.  
    Słysząc to, Marco odleciał zupełnie. Z cichym jękiem opadł na poduszki i pozwolił, by Jean sprawiał cuda swoimi ustami. Zagryzł wargę prawie do krwi, kiedy chłopak pocałował jego jądra, a następnie zaczął składać maleńkie pocałunki wzdłuż jego penisa. Ledwie wytrzymywał, by nie dojść w tej chwili.  
    Jean chwycił dłonią jego nabrzmiałą męskość i, przełknąwszy nerwowo ślinę, wysunął język i polizał go delikatnie.  
-    Ooh!- jęknął Marco drżącym głosem, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi i odruchowo łącząc ze sobą nogi. No, a przynajmniej połączyłby je, gdyby nie tkwiąca między nimi głowa Jeana, który jęknął boleśnie, czując tę drobną próbę zgniecenia jej.  
-    Uh!  
-    P-przepraszam, Jean!- spanikował Marco, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i patrząc z przerażeniem na swojego chłopaka.- Ż-żyjesz, prawda?! Proszę cię, powiedz, że żyjesz, Jean!  
-    Żyję, żyję – westchnął chłopak.  
-    Oh, dzięki Bogu...  
-    Ale nie rób tego tak nagle...  
-    Wybacz, ja...to odruchowo...  
-    W porządku...to...może połóż się...?  
-    U-uhm!  
    Marco znów opadł na poduszki, tym razem powoli. Nogi trzymał bliżej głowy Jeana tak, by, w razie kolejnego odruchu, siła uderzenia nie była tak duża, jak poprzednia.  
    Jean wrócił do przerwanych pieszczot. Tym razem jednak wolniej, zaczął sunąć językiem wzdłuż całej długości penisa Marco. Zrobił tak kilka razy, przy okazji naśliniając go, by łatwiej było mu zrobić to, co zamierzał.  
-    Gotowy?- szepnął, czując, że jego uszy płoną.  
-    N-na co?  
-    Chcę go wziąć do ust...  
-    CAŁEGO?!  
-    Yyy...no, spróbuję...  
-    A-a-ale...a-le Jean! Jesteś pewien?! A co, jeśli nie zdążę...no wiesz...dać ci znać, że...  
-    Daj spokój, najwyżej wypluję...  
-    Jesteś pewien...? Nie musisz tego robić! Ja też...znaczy...chcę się jakoś odwdzięczyć, a skoro...skoro to ja mam...yyy...oh, cholera, to chyba za wiele dla mnie!  
-    Eh? Chcesz przerwać?- zapytał Jean, podnosząc się nieco.  
-    Nie...to nie tak.- Marco znów usiadł i westchnął cicho.- No bo...mam...chcesz...to zrobić, prawda? Mam na myśli...to, co robią dorośli.  
-    Eh?  
-    S-seks...  
-    No tak...jeśli też tego chcesz, oczywiście...  
-    Ja...bardzo chcę – szepnął cichutko Marco.- Ale...to nie fair, że...ciągle ty się mną zajmujesz...znaczy...ostatecznie i tak...b-będziesz we mnie...ale...ja też chcę ci dać coś od siebie...  
    Jean miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozpłacze się ze szczęścia. Tu nie chodziło tylko o to, że Marco w tak uroczy sposób jąkał się i denerwował: on naprawdę chciał dać Jeanowi całego siebie!   
    Jean, nie wytrzymując, chwycił go za głowę i przycisnął jego usta do swoich, wpijając się w nie z zachłannością. Marco jęknął głośno, zaskoczony, jednak nie odsunął się, wręcz przeciwnie – oddał pocałunek, wkładając w to tyle namiętności, ile tylko potrafił podczas ich pierwszego razu.  
-    Możemy zrobić to na zmianę – szepnął Jean, na moment odrywając się od jego ust i stykając się czołem z jego.- Najpierw ja, potem ty...a potem przejdziemy dalej...co ty na to, Marco?  
-    M-mhm...- Marco, zauroczony tym nagłym pocałunkiem, był w stanie tylko pokiwać głową.  
    Jean znów pocałował go mocno, a potem nachylił się nad jego kroczem i bezceremonialnie wziął do ust jego członka. Najpierw tylko czubek, ssał go delikatnie, jakby smakując, a następnie zaczął wkładać go głębiej do ust, sięgając niemal gardła. Wolał nie ryzykować ośmieszenia się i nie brał go w całości, ale Marco i tak najwyraźniej się podobało.  
    Początkowo Marco chciał zostać w pozycji siedzącej, by móc wpatrywać się w poruszające się cienie i gładzić miękkie włosy Jeana, jednak kiedy chłopak zaczął przyspieszać ruchy głową, Marco jęknął głośno i opadł ciężko na poduszki, znów zakrywając twarz.  
    Jean nie mógł przewidzieć nagłego wytrysku. Miał o tyle szczęścia, że kiedy Marco doszedł, czubek jego penisa znajdował się akurat nie przy gardle, a bliżej zębów, dzięki czemu chłopak zdążył wypuścić go z ust. Mimo to, odruchowo przełknął ciecz i automatycznie skrzywił się, czując jej słono-słodki smak.  
    Dokończył swe dzieło ręką, czując spływającą po jego dłoni lepką substancję. Marco oddychał ciężko i jęczał cicho, wciąż z twarzą zakrytą dłońmi. Jean zbliżył się do niego i odsunął jego ręce, by móc go lekko pocałować.   
-    I jak było?- zapytał.  
-    Uhh...mhm...- usłyszał w odpowiedzi.- Ale ja...chyba...nie będę tak dobry... jak ty...  
-    Oh...- Jean poczuł silne rumieńce na twarzy.- Cóż, dziękuję...ekhem!  
-    To naprawdę był twój pierwszy raz...?  
-    Ej! Sugerujesz, że robiłem to z facetem?!  
-    Przepraszam...ale...to było naprawdę dobre...  
-    Oh, ja po prostu...s-starałem się zrobić ci...d-dobrze...  
-    Dziękuję – szepnął Marco.  
    Jean skinął tylko głową, nie będąc pewnym, czy Marco zauważy to, czy też nie. I tak nie miał za dużo czasu do myślenia, bo chłopak podniósł się, by zmienić pozycję. Teraz to on stanął nad nim i pocałował go śmiało.  
    Jean, z głośnym westchnieniem, oparł się o ścianę przy poduszkach i poddał się zupełnie pieszczotom Marco. Chłopak, choć na początku tak nieśmiały, teraz widać nabrał odwagi, bo od razu przeszedł do całowania jego ramion. Chwycił w dłoń jego nabrzmiałego członka i zaczął powoli przesuwać nią wzdłuż niego. Dużymi, wilgotnymi pocałunkami pozostawiał drogę na jego ciele, od ramion, poprzez tors i brzuch, aż do podbrzusza.  
    Marco położył się na brzuchu, by było mu wygodniej. Ciało Jeana była rozgrzane i pachniało sosnową świeżością. W dodatku smakowało mu – nie mógł określić jego smaku, ale widział, że już przypadł mu do gustu.  
    Odchylił jego penisa, by mieć dostęp do sporych rozmiarów jąder. Zwilżywszy językiem wargi, zaczął ssać je delikatnie i lizać.  
-    Oh, Boże, Marco...- jęknął Jean, kładąc dłoń na jego głowie.- Jak dobrze...  
    Marco ledwie go słyszał, tak pochłonęło go to zajęcie. Odchylał członka Jeana w różne strony, by z każdej móc posmakować jego jąder. Jean przygryzał wargę, wpatrując się w niego – łuna księżyca padała mniej więcej na jego krocze, dlatego mógł do woli obserwować piegowatą twarz Marco i jego błyszczące, przymrużone oczy.  
    Kiedy Marco nagle zaczął ssać czubek jego penisa, Jean prawie podskoczył, uderzając głową o ścianę. Jęknął z przyjemności i z bólu jednocześnie, zamykając na moment oczy i zagryzając wargę. Po chwili jednak znów spuścił wzrok, by móc patrzeć na swojego ukochanego, który teraz, dość szybkimi ruchami głowy, ssał jego penisa, od czasu do czasu przez dłuższą chwilę trzymając go we wnętrzu gorących ust. Jego język wręcz palił cienką skórę na jego członku.   
-    M-Marco...- jęknął Jean, ale zdawało się, że chłopak go nie słyszy.- Proszę, zwolnij trochę...z-zaraz dojdę...!  
    Nic z tego. Marco najwyraźniej był tak pochłonięty swoim zajęciem, że nie dopuszczał do siebie żadnych bodźców. Nie działał na niego ani głos Marco, ani jego delikatne odpychanie. Ssał jego męskość coraz szybciej, pomagając sobie dłonią, aż w końcu poczuł w ustach rozlewającą się ciecz. Jean jęczał w poduszkę, którą przyłożył sobie do twarzy. Marco natomiast poczekał, aż ciepła substancja przestanie wypływać z jego penisa, dopiero potem odsunął się, szczelnie zamykając usta. Z zamglonym wzrokiem i umysłem, przełknął wszystko na dwa łyki.   
    Otarł usta, rumieniąc się na twarzy. Nie wiedział, czy wstydzi się za to, co przed chwilą zrobił, czy za to, że tak bardzo mu się to podobało – i smakowało.  
-    Kochajmy się, Jean – szepnął, siadając na nim okrakiem i przytulając się do niego.- Proszę...chcę cię mieć w sobie...  
-    Marco...- Jean zagryzł mocno wargę. Czy tej nocy ktoś tu mówił o zawstydzających rzeczach?!  
-    Proszę, Jean, zróbmy to...- Marco pocałował Jeana, zapominając, że przecież dopiero co przełknął soki z jego ciała. Jean zmarszczył czoło, czując ich smak – były słodsze niż sperma Marco.  
-    J-jak...chcesz to zrobić?- bąknął Jean.- W tej pozycji będzie chyba niewygodnie, jak na pierwszy raz...  
-    Uhm...od tyłu.- Marco zagryzł wargi nerwowo.- Weź mnie od tyłu.  
-    J-j-jasne...  
    Chłopcy ponownie zmienili pozycję. Teraz Marco stał na czworakach, opierając się łokciami o poduszki i wypinając się w stronę klęczącego za nim Jeana.  
-    Chyba...muszę cię jakoś nawilżyć, co?- zapytał Jean, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Marco dyszał ciężko, drżąc lekko i milczał.  
    Jean przygryzł wargi. Sądził, że z ich dwójki to on jest tym bardziej „nagrzanym”, ale widać było, że Marco również bardzo pragnie tego zbliżenia. Jean splunął śliną na swoje dwa palce i rozsmarował nią odbyt Marco. Czuł, jak pulsuje lekko, ale szybko. Podniecając się coraz bardziej, wsunął ostrożnie do środka śliski palec i zaczął nim powoli manewrować.  
    Wnętrze Marco było ciasne i bardzo gorące. Pulsowało, jakby w oczekiwaniu. Choć Jean sądził, że przyzwyczajenie się Marco do tego uczucia będzie trochę trwało, to chłopak rozluźnił się zaskakująco szybko. Jean wsunął więc w niego drugi palec, poszerzając odrobinę bardziej wciąż pulsujący otwór.  
    Marco dyszał ciężko, starając się nie nabijać na palce Jeana. Nie miał pojęcia, że to uczucie będzie tak wspaniałe. Początkowo bał się, że samo wsunięcie jednego palca będzie bolesne, ale o dziwo, w ogóle nie czuł bólu. Nie czuł nic prócz przyjemności i nerwowego oczekiwania na więcej...   
    Poczuł, że Jean dołącza kolejny palec. Wysuwał je powoli i wsuwał na powrót. Marco nie mógł zapanować nad swoimi biodrami, które zaczęły ruszać się w tym samym rytmie.  
-    Już mogę...?- zapytał Jean, podnosząc się.  
-    Tak...- szepnął Marco w odpowiedzi.  
    Jean, znów przygryzając wargę, przysunął swój ponownie nabrzmiały członek do otworu. Nie był już tak ciasny, jak na początku, tylko pulsował nieco mocniej.   
    Wsunął powoli czubek swojego penisa, a Marco jęknął głośno.  
-    Boli?- wystraszył się Jean.  
-    Nie...jest wspaniale...  
    Jean przełknął ślinę. Nie przeczył. Uczucie było tak wspaniałe, tak cudowne...to było nie do opisania. Wsunął się głębiej w jego rozgrzane wnętrze. Było ciasne, ale rozluźnione. Zaczął powoli ruszać się do przodu i do tyłu, czując po chwili mocniejszy nacisk. Marco jęczał do poduszki, ruszając powoli biodrami.  
    Jean miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci rozum. Chwycił dłońmi pośladki Marco i przyspieszył odrobinę, rozkoszując się nowymi doznaniami. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie było mu tak dobrze. Teraz rozumiał, że zabawy z własną ręką były niczym w porównaniu z tym, co można było robić z ukochaną osobą.  
-    Jean...szybciej – jęknął Marco, chwytając w dłoń swojego penisa i onanizując się.- Jest mi tak dobrze...  
-    Taa...mi też...- zawtórował mu Jean, posłusznie wykonując polecenie.  
    Pochylił się lekko nad jego plecami, ściskając pośladki. Marco nie przestawał poruszać biodrami w tym samym tempie, co Jean, wciąż przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż swojego penisa. Czuł, że lada moment dojdzie. Nie tylko on zresztą...  
-    Dojdź we mnie – wymruczał Marco.- Możesz...dojść we mnie...  
-    Eh? Na pewno?- Jean zwolnił na chwilę.- Nie będziesz się z tym źle czuł?  
-    Nie...w porządku...tylko nie przestawaj...  
    Jean skinął głową, choć jego chłopak nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Znów przyspieszył ruchy biodrami. Było mu tak nieziemsko dobrze, że nie skupiał się nawet na odruchach. Nie obchodziło go, kiedy dojdzie, nie obchodziło go nawet, czy W OGÓLE dojdzie. Po prostu nie chciał przestawać, pragnął wciąż poruszać się w Marco, tak, by było mu dobrze.  
    Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy spuścił się po raz pierwszy. Jego penis nadal był twardy, a Marco wciąż nie doszedł, więc nie zatrzymywał się. Teraz, kiedy jego sperma wypełniała wnętrze Marco, było jeszcze bardziej ślisko. Odrobina ciepłej cieczy wydostała się na zewnątrz. Chłopcy jęczeli coraz głośniej, modląc się w duchu, by nikt tego nie usłyszał. W końcu, nawet jeśli pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, było oddalone od innych kwater, to wciąż nie byli w budynku sami.  
    Marco doszedł w końcu, spuszczając się obficie na pościel. Jean tuż po nim, doszedł po raz drugi, tym razem zupełnie będąc tego świadom, ponieważ ścianki odbytu Marco zacisnęły się na jego członku.  
    Obaj upadli na łóżko, dysząc ciężko. Jean, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej wagi, podniósł się leniwie, powoli wyjmując penisa z wnętrza Marco. Położył się obok chłopaka i objął go ramieniem, całując jego skroń.  
-    Kocham cię, Marco – szepnął.  
    Marco odwrócił do niego głowę i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego z miłością.  
-    Ja też ciebie kocham, Jean – wyszeptał.  
    Chłopcy, wtuleni w siebie, zasnęli spokojnym, niczym nie zmąconym snem.  
  



End file.
